Frank Langella
Frank Langella (1938 - ) Film Deaths *''Dracula (1979)'' [Count Dracula]: Burned to death by sunlight after being pulled to the mast of the ship with a block-and-tackle hook by the mortally-wounded Laurence Olivier and Trevor Eve (working together). His cape is then seen gliding in the wind (having a mind of its own), with the sound of his wolf howl, indicating a possible return (which didn't happen). *''Sphinx (1981)'' [Akmed Khazzan]: Crushed to death/buried alive by falling rubble. (Thanks to Aaron) *''Masters of the Universe (1987)'' [Skeletor]: Thrown (off a cliff) into a pit by Dolph Lundgren. (Though at the end he comes up from the liquid, saying "I'll be back", but no sequel got made to have him return.) *''Doomsday Gun (1994)'' [Gerald Bull]: Shot to death by an assassin. *''Bad Company (1995) ''[Vic Grimes]: Shot in the back by Laurence Fishburne in Frank's cabin, after Ellen Barkin shouts a false warning to distract Frank. *''Cutthroat Island (1995) ''[Dawg Brown]: Shot with a cannon (blasting him out of his ship) by his niece (Geena Davis) at the end of a struggle. *''Lolita (1997)'' [Clare Quilty]: Shot repeatedly by Jeremy Irons in Frank's home at the end of a chase in which Frank is cornered in his bed. (Nudity alert: Full frontal & rear) *''Small Soldiers (1998)'' [Archer]: Crushed (barely) by a falling dish after Chip Hazard (voice of Tommy Lee Jones) kicks him off of emormous height of a wooden pole. He is brought back to life after Gregory Smith asks if Archer was aright and saying, "Halt! Who goes there?" *''The Ninth Gate (1999)'' [Boris Balkan]: Shot in the back of the head by Johnny Depp, as a mercy killing after Frank bursts into flames when the Satanic ritual he's conducting goes wrong. (Thanks to ND) *''Frost/Nixon (2008)'' [Richard Milhous Nixon]: Dies (off-screen) of a stroke; his death is mentioned in the epilogue, with documentary footage of the real Nixon's funeral. *''The Box (2009) ''[Arlington Steward]: The original "Arlington" is struck by lightning (off-screen) several years before the story begins; his body was then reanimated and possessed by an alien force. (Thanks to Tommy) *''All Good Things (2010)'' [Sanford Marks]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his death is mentioned in the closing text before a scene of his son (Ryan Gosling) visiting him in hospital for the last time. *''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010)'' [Louis Zabel]: Commits suicide by jumping in front of an oncoming subway train. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Unknown ''(2011) [Professor Rodney Cole]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death when Diane Kruger rams his van off a parking garage while running over Stipe Erceg. *''Noah (2014) '[Og]: Providing the voice of a rock creature, he sacrifices himself by opening up his chest (causing him to explode and his spirit to ascend to the heavens) to hold back the men besieging Russell Crowe's ark. TV Deaths *Mannix: Silent Target (1973)' [''Harry Tass]: Shot to death by the sheriff from a helicopter. *''Jason and the Argonauts (2000 mini-series)'' [Aertes]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by his soldiers after they discover that Jason London has stolen the Golden Fleece; we only see the men approaching him with their sword, before the scene cuts to his daughter (Jolene Blalock) mystically sensing his death. (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery Dawg's death.png|Frank Langella's death in Cutthroat Island Langella, Frank Category:1938 Births Category:American actors and actresses Langella, Frank Langella, Frank Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by kidney failure Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People of Italian descent Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:HBO Stars Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:War veterans Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Deaths in the Touchstone universe Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Religion Stars Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Death scenes by coughing Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Adrian Lyne films Category:Small Soldiers Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in George Clooney Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees